Harry Potter and Hermione Granger Forever
by TheOneAndOnlySammy
Summary: I am no longer writing HP+HG storys :( I am now writing HP+HG&Luna Storys TRIANGLES ROCK!!!!


As Harry got out of bed, he looked around to see if Ron, Neville, or Seamus were awake. Harry saw that they were all still asleep so he crept down to the common room and much to his surprise, there was Hermione Granger sitting in a chair. Harry looked at her in the firelight and thought of how much they had been through together. Then he asked her what she was doing up she simply replied "I don't know and you?" Harry replied, "I don't know either one minute I was having a great dream." He just then thought about the dream. In it he was with Hermione at The Three Broom Sticks, they were sharing a butter bear, and then they leaned in and he woke up. Then Harry continued, "Then I woke up and felt I had to come down here." Harry then knew how much he liked and maybe even loved Hermione. Hermione asked, "What was your dream about?" Harry replied, "I do not want to tell or it might not come true." Harry really hoped it would. Harry and Hermione were sitting on one of the couches together talking about their summer and eventually fell asleep. The next morning when Harry woke up, he was lying down with Hermione. He saw Hermione wake up and they looked at each other in silence. They went up to their rooms and went to the Great Hall for breakfast. At breakfast, Harry told Ron about the nights events and about his dream. Ron teasing him said in a low voice so Hermione or Malfoy could not hear, "Harry's got the hots for Hermione Harry's got the hots for Hermione." "Ron, I do not!" Harry said but deep inside he knew he did. "Harry we all know you do and the next ball is comin up soon why don't you ask Hermione since you obviously like her and no one else will go with you." Harry was out raged by Ron but he then thinking aloud he said "you know what Ron maybe I do love Hermione and I will just ask Hermione." he had no chance to finish because Hermione had just walked up "ask me what? What are you two keeping from me?" Nothing I was just telling Ron that we should ask you if. you. would help us with potions." He said stumbeling a lot he was not very good with making up excuses. "Harry I hate to do this but if you do not tell me I will use magic to get my way." Harry was trying to think quickly but just then Hermione pulled out her wand and next thing he knew he was spilling everything "My dream last night was that you and me where a the Three Broomsticks and we where drinking butter bear and then we leaned in and I woke up came to see what you where doing. Then you asked what my dream was I told you that I could not tell you what I was dreaming of because I desperately hoped it could be true. Then when I woke up you and I where lying together on the common room sofa. We got up and I got dressed came down here and was telling Ron about it and he thinks I have the hots for you which I do and then I was thinking that I might ask you to the ball and that is all." "Oh! I have to go I need to go study for my. Arithmancy Test Next year I just have to go!" both Harry and Hermione where bright red and Ron was sitting there happy for both of his friends. Ron knew they liked each other before they did and he was happy they where finally figuring it out. He had hoped that this day would come since he first saw them hug. Ron chased after Hermione to see if she was okay. When he finally found her, she was sitting there in the common room. She was smiling, dreaming, and holding a book a book that looked like a diary. When he walked up she immediately closed it and blushed till she was the color of a strawberry. "Hermione are you okay?" he asked awkwardly "Never Ever Better!" she said in a happy tone "Hey Ron can you keep a secret? Well I know you can so. If Harry had not asked me to the ball I was going to ask him so it came as a bit of a surprise because I thought he liked Cho-Chang not me." The second she regained her regular color she was back to looking like a strawberry. "Hermione how long have you liked Harry?" she just smiled and simply replied "Forever and ever." 


End file.
